Where Is Your Heart
by Moxie'sBaBi
Summary: Complete: What happened when the credits rolled after 'Till the Next Goodbye'.
1. Where Is Your Heart?

Where Is Your Heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of That 70's Show characters, but I desperately want Danny Masterson. Yummy…

Summary: This is what I think happened after 'Till the Next Goodbye'.

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story by a friend of mine (who is very understanding of my strange obsession) and the song "Where Is Your Heart?" by Kelly Clarkson. I don't know if this will be any more then a one chapter thing, but it could get longer.

Chicago

She had never seen him that angry. Yeah, there were times when she pissed him off. She would say the wrong thing to purposely make him feel something or show any kind of emotion but this was enormous. He couldn't even hind his fury behind his glasses. "Steven…" Jackie ventured. Hyde just looked at her. He couldn't even think. He wanted to kill Kelso if he touched Jackie and he wanted to get as far away from Jackie's gaze as possible.

"Steven…" Jackie tried again.

"I can't do it." Hyde turned to leave but Jackie was faster. Even though she was scared and much smaller then the doorway she tried her best to keep Hyde in the motel room.

"Please, just let me explain." Jackie pleaded placing her hands on Hyde's chest. Hyde moved back like she had burned him. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

"Explain what? How I ruined your night of sex-capades with Kelso!" He was starting to get upset.

"No! It's not what it looked like! Please just let me explain." Tears were now flowing freely down Jackie's porcelain cheeks.

Hyde could never stand it when Jackie cried, he would always want to hold her and tell her that it would all be better soon. But now his pain was over powering his will to hold her. "Fine. Tell me what happened."

"Well Michael dropped me off and I was so lonely that I called everyone I knew from Point Place, except for you because I knew that if I talked to you that I would just want to come home right away. The last person I called was Michael and I told him that I missed you, and that I was really lonely, and he came back out here. He walked into my room and said that he knew exactly how to make me feel better. He said that we should do it. I said no. I promise you that I said no. Anyway, we had gotten into an argument and people were looking in from the window. He told me no one could see us but yeah they can. During the argument he tried to kiss me and I poured my pop on him and hit him on the head, I guess pretty hard because he went to go get ice. And that's when you walked in." Jackie walked toward Hyde as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She kneeled down in between his legs with a hand on each of his knees. "Steven you have to believe me. I would never do that to you… I love you."

Hyde looked down and took his glasses off. His hands tried to find something to do and ended up running through his hair. Hyde looked back down at Jackie. He never understood how she did that, make him feel something. She was unbelievable. She was beautiful, and kind, when she wanted to be, and she loved him. Unconditionally. No one had ever loved him the way she did. Every one that had loved him or at least were supposed to had left. And so did she. "Then why did you leave?"

It was a simple question. One that she knew the answer to, backwards and forwards. But telling him to his ocean blue eyes, when for once he's actually showing an emotion other then anger. "I left because I knew you'd say no." Jackie took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Hyde. "And I didn't think that I'd be able to live if I heard it from you face to face." She looked over at him. "Some how you became more important to me than anything."

"Why do you think I would say no?"

"Because Eric told me you were passed out in the back of a beer warehouse."

"So you left, because I was passed out drunk."

"No! Because I know you! I know that when you get so drunk that you pass out it's because you have nothing better to do!"

"Or because I want to escape reality! Or because I have to think about something serious!" Hyde stood up, his anger building. "Damn it, Jackie! Do you really think I would just blow something like this off? You know some where along the way _you_ became the most important thing to _me_. And that scared me. Everyone that I've ever loved or counted on has left in one shape or another. Then you gave me the choice of the rest of your life! That's not an easy answer. If I asked you to stay, what happens when we're old and gray and still live in the Foreman's basement? You'd resent me and leave. I wouldn't be able to take that. Jack, I don't know my life past a day. But when I do think of the future, on highly rare occasions," He paused and knelt down in front of Jackie, "all I see is you."

"Wow. That was better then love story." Jackie was in utter shock. She lifted her hand and placed it on Hyde's cheek, to make sure he wasn't some crazy dream. Hyde crocked his finger under her chin and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow and sweet. There wasn't passion; there weren't any fireworks. There was just them. Jaclyn and Steven, just like they had always been. Sure, they fought a lot but that was the only way they knew how to express them selves. They were two of the most stubborn people in the world but they loved each other more then life itself. And that was exact what was conveyed in the kiss.

When they pulled apart Jackie was still in a daze. She couldn't even feel her legs. But wait why was this happening? 'Because Steven had showed up in Chicago.' Jackie thought. 'But, why?' "Steven, what are you doing here?"

Hyde looked up at Jackie and smiled. "You never did let me answer you."

"You came all the way to Chicago to…" Jackie couldn't finish her sentence. This couldn't be happening. She had never imagined this in her wildest dreams.

"I came all the way to Chicago to ask you to marry me, because I can't spend a day without thinking about you."

"Oh. My. God."

"Jackie will you come with me?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Jackie will you be my wife?"

"Oh my god."

"Jackie?"

"Uh…" Jackie knew what her answer was, and Hyde knew what her answer was but there was just something funny about playing with him. "I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one." She said smiling.

"Get back to me? Oh, you're gonna get it!" Hyde lunged on Jackie finding every spot he's ever known that tickled her.

"Yes! YES! OKAY!" Jackie screamed in spurts of laughter.

Hyde stilled his hands and looked down at the blue and green of Jackie's eyes.

She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes."


	2. Dream A Little Dream of Me

Dream A Little Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of That 70's Show characters, sadly.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart'

Authors Note: I just wan to take this time and thank all of you lovely people who took time out of their day to review my story. I just can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you very much. So due many request I have made a second chapter.

**-Chicago-**

"God, Jackie I love you so much." Hyde said as he stroked Jackie's face. She was getting so tired. It must have been one in the morning. Her and Hyde had been talking since the moment he had proposed. She still couldn't believe it.

Hyde must have noticed that that Jackie's eyelids were getting heavier, "Don't fall asleep baby. Just stay up a little longer."

"I can't Steven. Just, can you hold me?" Jackie asked burring her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll do what ever you want if you just don't leave me."

Jackie looked up at him. It was as if the corner of her vision was getting foggy. "What do you mean leave you?"

Hyde opened his mouth to say something but Jackie couldn't make it out. "Steven, what do you mean?" Jackie's vision got so hazy that she couldn't even make out Hyde's face.

The haziness was starting to subside but not into the beige walls of the motel room. It was Jackie's room. Jackie was in her room, at her house, in Point Place. It was a dream. She hadn't left for Chicago yet. It was just the morning after she found out Hyde got drunk in a warehouse.

Jackie sat up in bed and clutched her knees to her chest. What was she going to do? What did that dream mean? She stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and put her hair up in a ponytail. She had packed her bags last night and had no other clothes to wear but an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt and a dirty pair of jeans. She pulled the shirt collar up to her noise and inhaled deeply. No matter how many nights she slept in it and no matter how many times she had cried into it, it had always smelled the same. It smelled of weed and beer. It smelled of Steven Hyde.

Jackie walked across her room and looked into her full-length mirror. She looked like an eighteen wheeler had hit her. "I look like Donna." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"Well, thank you." Donna Pinciotti said as she walked into Jackie's room. "But you don't look like your regular princess-y self." Donna sat down on the unmade bed. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Jackie plopped down next to her best friend on the bed. "I don't know what to do. Should I just leave and not give Steven a _chance _to say no or should I see what he chose?"

"I don't know, Jackie. As long as I've known Hyde, he's always done the right thing."

"I know that but, what if I'm not the right thing?"

Donna put her arm around Jackie as she began to cry again.

**-Foreman's Basement – Hyde's room-**

Hyde felt something wet on his face. He reached his hand up and wiped it off and put his hand back down.

There it was again. And again. It was water. Hyde was coming into consciousness with a bitching hangover.

He opened his eyes to see Eric Foreman standing above him. "What?" He asked groggily.

"I don't know if you've noticed but it's like, oh 11:45 in the morning and you're supposed to give Jackie an answer before 12:00."

For some reason this didn't register with Hyde. That's when he saw the water spritzer.

"Get up, you ass!" Eric said as he sprayed water in Hyde's face again.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Hyde said going for the door to the basement.

"Hey, Hyde. You might want to put some pants on."

Hyde looked down to see he was only clad in boxers. "Oh, yeah."

Hyde walked over to his dresser to put on some pants and a shirt, "Hyde? What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?"

"I have my record store and when my dad dies me and Angie'll split everything."

"No, I mean with like, a house and family."

"Oh well, I'm gonna have those some day." Hyde looked over at Eric. "You know white picket fence, kids running in the front yard and a dog barking somewhere."

"Well where are you gonna get the kids? They don't just come out of no where."

It must have been because it was early or because of the hangover but Hyde didn't even think about his answer before he said it. "Of course not, Foreman. Jackie's gonna have them." All Eric did was smile his stupid little goofy smile and leave the room.

**-11:50-**

Jackie stood outside the door of the basement weighing her options. She could go in and get her heart ripped out or she could leave and never know what might have been. Her decision was decided for her when the basement door opened to see Hyde standing in front of her. "Jackie."

"Steven."

"Uhm… You wanna come in?"

Jackie nodded and walked past Hyde into the basement. She slowly pulled off her jacket and placed it on the stereo.

"You're wearing the shirt." It could have been that he had just woken up but Hyde was in awe of this girl. She continued to surprise him.

"Yeah, I, uh… I sleep in it a lot and all my clothes were packed up."

"It looks good on you." Hyde said looking down at the ground.

"Thanks." Jackie walked over to the folding chair and sat down with her hands in her lap.

Hyde took her lead and walked to his chair, taking his coat off and sitting down. "Alright." Hyde took off his glasses and leaned forward. "So I thought about it all yesterday and all night. I spent some time with my stash but I didn't come up with anything. So then I sat on my own and thought about it and came up with a lot of things, but none of them would have worked. Then I went with the guys and Charlie to his dad's beer warehouse and got _unbelievably _drunk. Which didn't help either. But…" Hyde stopped and rubbed his eyes as if he was going to say something he didn't believe he was about to say.

"But what?" Jackie insisted.

"But Foreman woke me up this morning and asked me what I planned on doing with my life and I said I wanted a house and kids and stuff. And he asked how I was going to get these kids and without even thinking I said that you were going to have them. Which made me think about thinking. As soon as I stopped thinking I got my answer. I want to be with you for the rest of my life but…" He trailed off again.

"But what?" Jackie asked again.

"But I can't let you waste your life here in Point Place." Hyde let out a sigh as if he had been holding his breath.

"Who says I'd be wasting my life?" Jackie asked scrunching her brows together.

"Come on, Jack. You, staying here with me? It would be a waste of time. A waste of _your _time."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!" Jackie asked standing up.

"Jackie, I'm poor! I'm not the perfect boyfriend and I highly doubt I'll be the best husband. Or father, for that matter… I mean look at Bud. For all you know I could end up just like him. An alcoholic bum who ran out on his family. Do you really want that?"

"You're not going to be Bud. He's not even your father! WB is your father!"

**-Foreman Kitchen-**

"Can you hear anything?" Kitty Foreman asked looking around the crowded kitchen.

"Not anymore." Red said from the table.

"How come?" Kelso asked curious.

"Because you're talking!" Red yelled.

**- Foreman Basement -**

"So what! He wasn't there and neither was Bud!" Hyde said standing up. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Jackie said stepping closer to Hyde.

"I mean that it's never going to happen." Hyde looked down at the coffee table. "We're never going to happen."

"How can you…" Jackie trailed off. "I can't believe you! There are sometimes where you're so sweet and kind and generous and then there are other times when you can be such an asshole!"

"Yeah, Jack, just keep telling your self I'm an asshole. It'll make this a whole lot easier." Hyde almost mumbled or at least he wished he had.

"Easier for who? For me or for you?"

"Jackie, don't…" Hyde practically whispered.

"Steven, answer the question!" Jackie yelled closing her eyes shut and balling her fists.

"For me okay!" Hyde yelled back. He turned around and kicked his chair making it fly into the washer and dryer.

**-Foreman Kitchen-**

"What was that?" Donna asked aloud.

"What if she gets him so mad he kills her and shoves her in the dryer?" Kelso asked.

"Don't be a dumb ass." Red said slapping Kelso in the back of the head.

**-Foreman Basement-**

"Do you feel better?" Jackie asked almost condescendingly.

"No I don't." Hyde stood with his back to her and his hands resting on his hips.

"Well how _do_ you feel?" Jackie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I feel like an asshole." Hyde answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to give up everything you've ever wanted to achieve in your life to stay with me." Hyde said turning around to face her. That's when he noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Jackie dropped her arms, and let go of all the breath she was holding. "Because I love you." She had said it so simply that it was as if she had dropped it into everyday conversation. Like, 'Hi honey, how was your day? I love you.' That wasn't how people he knew expressed themselves. They usually just gave him future bail money.

Somehow those words were everything he wanted to hear yet it wasn't enough to ask the love of his life to stay in some nowhere town, where he would probably amount to nothing. He just couldn't do that to her. Hyde stepped forward and took Jackie into his arms. He kissed the side of her face, right by her ear. "I love you too." He whispered. She clung on to him like if she were to let go the whole world would come tumbling down. "Which is why I can't let you stay."

Jackie pulled away and looked at Hyde's face to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Go to Chicago, Jackie. Just…" Hyde let go of Jackie. "Just forget about me. Forget we ever happened."

Jackie slapped him across the face. He didn't even try to touch his now stinging cheek. He disserved it. With that Jackie walked out of the basement, and out of his life. It was 12:02.


	3. It's Been Awhile

It's Been A While

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters, regretfully. I do not own the title names either.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart'

Authors Note: Again thank you very much for the reviews. I just wanted to point out that the titles of the chapters are of the songs that have inspired me to right that particular chapter. The first one was 'Where Is Your Heart?' by Kelly Clarkson, the second one was 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' by Michael Buble, and this one is 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind.

**-Foreman's Basement- **

Hyde sat down on the couch and stared at the blank television screen. What did he do? To him, heartache was a lame excuse to not get out of bed before one in the afternoon, but now he felt it. He felt the raw pain of his heart being ripped out, shown to him, and stomped on. The worst part of it was that he did it to himself.

**-Jackie's Car-**

She couldn't move. She sat in her car, sobbing uncontrollably. She hadn't even turned the car on. She had raced out of the basement as quickly as her legs could carry her, sat down in the driver seat of her car and sobbed. She felt worse then when Steven cheated on her with the nurse. It was as if she couldn't breathe. All she could think about was that he loved her, but wouldn't ask her to stay. It didn't make any since.

**-Foreman's Kitchen- **

They were all torn. They had heard most of every word they had said. They heard the sharp smack of flesh hitting flesh. And they could all see Jackie crying in the driveway.

Red sat in his usual chair with a more perplexed frown then normal. Kitty sat next to her husband pursing her lips together in a sad, pitying smile, as she reached for Red's hand. Eric was sitting on the counter looking down at the linoleum of the kitchen. He didn't know what he could do for his friend. Donna sat at the kitchen table thinking about Jackie and glancing at everyone in the room. Fez and Kelso sat the closest to the sliding door, but they didn't speak. Fez didn't even once think about trying to french Jackie.

Kelso was the first to speak. "Man, they were Betsy's godparents!"

Red looked over at his son. "Why did you befriend him?"

"I was young and naive." Eric answered shrugging.

Donna stood up from her place at the table and shoved her hands in her pockets uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go talk to Jackie."

"That's a good idea, sweetie. I'll make her some cookies." Kitty said jumping up from the table and running around the kitchen, retrieving ingredients.

"Yeah, we'll go see how Hyde's doing." Eric said jumping off the counter.

"Here, bring him this." Red marched over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack. "Beer always makes me feel better." He shrugged handing the beer to his son.

Eric nodded. "Mom too."

**-Foreman Basement- **

Hyde had just finished draining his fourth beer as all the boys came bounding down the stairs. "Well," Eric said surveying the remnants of empty beer cans, "looks like you won't need these." Eric held up the six pack.

"No, I'll still need that." Hyde corrected as he pulled a beer off and opened it.

"Don't worry Hyde, you don't need to explain anything." Kelso said sympathetically, patting his friend on the back.

"Yes, we heard the whole thing." Fez finished. Kelso reached over and punched him in the arm. "Ow! I mean, it's just that you two were yelling." Kelso hit him again. "Ow! We know nothing!"

"You guys, I don't want to do anything. I just want to go lie down." Hyde stood up and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Since he's in there, I'll be taking these." Kelso said taking the now five pack into his lap.

**-Jackie's Room-**

"Donna you said he'd do the right thing!" Jackie sobbed.

"I know I did and I'm sorry." Donna apologized rubbing her friend's back soothingly. "Well at least you can still be on TV."

Jackie looked at Donna as if she had grown a third eye. Then realization sunk in. Chicago. She was supposed to give them an answer by noon. Jackie pounced off the bed and flew to the phone, dialing the number at the station.

"Hello, Chicago Public Access?" a woman answered.

"Yes this is Jackie Burkhardt, I was calling to confirm that I would take the job."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry that position has been given to somebody else." The woman responded.

"What?"

"Yeah, we didn't get your call we just went with someone else."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm very sorry."

"Yeah." Jackie hung up and put her hands in her pockets, turning to face Donna.

"What happened?" Donna asked walking toward her friend.

"They gave the job to someone else." Jackie sobbed into Donna's open arms. "What am I gonna do, Donna?"

"Oh… Jackie…" Donna was at a loss for words. All she could do was hold her friend.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short but I got a little case of writer's block. I'll get over it.


	4. Ain't No Sunshine

Ain't No Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart?'

Author's Note: To answer some ones question of how I could do that to Jackie, well very easily. I had to have some reason for her to stay in Point Place. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. Jackie and Hyde will prevail. The song of this chapter is 'Ain't No Sunshine' by Al Green.

**-Water Tower-**

"So how was Jackie?" Eric asked Donna as they sat on the ledge of the water tower.

"Well, when I left she was asleep on my couch. It took me over an hour to convince her to sleep at my house. How's Hyde?"

"Well, he locked himself in his room and keeps playing 'Ain't No Sunshine'. I think it's really bad this time."

"Yeah, usually he just listens to country."

**-Pinciotti House- **

After Donna had left Jackie, Jackie had gone out and climbed up on the roof of the garage. She didn't go up there often but when she lived there, Hyde had given her a whole picnic on the roof. Jackie brought her knees up to her chest and thought about that day.

"Steven, where are you taking me?" Jackie asked as she followed her boyfriend into the Pinciotti's backyard.

"_Right here." Jackie looked around and saw a ladder leaning up the back of the garage. "Wait here." With that Hyde ran up the ladder and went out of her sight. "Alright, come on up." _

_Jackie climbed up the ladder to see a picnic blanket and a picnic basket. "Steven… what?" Jackie was speechless. In all her years of knowing Hyde, he had never done anything like this before. _

"_Here, sit." Hyde said sitting himself. He pulled the basket over to himself and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to her. "I made your favorite." He said almost bashfully. _

"_Peanut butter and Honey?" Hyde nodded. _

Hyde had never really done anything that was romantic often. But when he did it was more then special. It was just the little things that proved to Jackie that Hyde loved her. But even the sweetest things can end in a matter of seconds.

**-Hyde's Room-**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. It seemed as if he had been there for days but it had only been hours. The thing that kept him held up in his dingy room was Al Green and Jackie's blanket. It was a pink fuzzy blanket that she had left a couple months ago and just never took it home. He sat in his chair with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders breathing in her scent. She smelled of lavender and weed. His weed. His girl.

He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 2:30. 'Jackie should be in Chicago by now.' He thought to himself. Hyde couldn't believe how miserable he was. Him and Jackie had broken up before, but for some reason this one seemed real. Like this one was going to last. He felt completely empty.

"Steven, sweetie?" Kitty said knocking on the door. "Can you let me in?"

Hyde got up and unlocked the door and let Kitty into his room.

"I warmed up your lunch for you." Kitty said motioning to the plate of a sandwich and chips.

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman." Hyde took the plate and sat down on his bed. "I'm not really all that hungry, though." He said picking at the chips.

"I know, honey, but you need to eat something. I made you a peanut butter and honey sandwich."

"Oh." Hyde stared at the sandwich as if it would bite him.

"I thought you liked those?" Kitty said sitting next to Hyde on the bed.

"I do, it's just, it's Jackie's favorite."

"Oh." Kitty stared at the sandwich too. "Well, I'll just make you something else." Kitty took the plate and headed for the door.

"Mrs. Foreman, you don't have to make me anything." Hyde said trying to stop her.

"Well, what do you need?"

Hyde thought about what he really needed. He needed Jackie. "Is Red around?"

Kitty smiled. "I'll send him down." Hyde nodded.

It only took a couple minutes for Red to make it to Hyde's room. "So, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." Red nodded for Hyde to continue. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Oh boy." Red sat on the chair across from Hyde. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?"

"When have I ever wanted anything sugar coated?" Hyde answered.

"Alright, then no. I don't think you did the right thing. Steven, Jackie was asking you to be selfish and you didn't do it. In the long run yeah maybe it'll work out for the better but right now… If it was right you wouldn't be hiding in your room asking me if it was." Red stood up and put his hand on Hyde's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're a good man, Steven." With that Red walked out of the room and went to close the door.

"No, leave it open." Red smiled and left the door alone.

**-Foreman Basement- **

Donna and Eric walked into the basement looking frazzled and soaking wet. "Has anyone seen Jackie?"

Kelso and Fez looked at each other and then back at Donna. "No, we thought she was with you." Kelso said.

"So did I. I left her at my house asleep but now she's not there and it's pouring like cats and dogs." Donna answered sitting in the folding chair.

"I can't believe you lost her." Fez said shaking his head.

"Lost who?" Hyde said stepping out of his room.

"Uh… No one?" Donna said trying to cover for herself.

"Whatever." Hyde walked over and sat in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So where did you look for her?" Fez asked.

"Fez!" Donna yelled.

"What! We can't talk about how you lost Jackie if Hyde's here!" Fez yelled back.

"You lost Jackie?" Hyde said letting his emotions get the best of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Donna apologized repeatedly.

"Why isn't she in Chicago?" Hyde asked.

"They gave the job away to someone else." Donna explained.

"So she's gonna stay?"

"I don't know." Donna said sadly. "She might have already left."

"Whatever." Hyde stood up and walked back into his room, slamming the door.


	5. I'll Be Seeing You

I'll Be Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart?'

Author's Note: The song of this chapter is 'I'll be Seeing You' by Billie Holiday.

**-Foreman's Basement-**

"Well, that was regressive." Eric said plopping down on the end of the couch. "Why did you have to tell Hyde that Jackie might've left?"

"Because she might've Eric." Donna pointed out. "I don't want to give him false hope."

"I know where she might be." They all looked up to see Hyde with his jacket on and his keys in his hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Eric asked.

"No, just stay here." Hyde walked out of the basement and slammed the door.

**-The Woods-**

She didn't know how long she sat there. She sat in her car in the woods where she and Hyde had there first date and first kiss. The one that he had said he didn't feel anything. They had came back here once. He told her he lied. He did feel something. She smiled as one of her favorite songs came on the radio.

I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through.

It seemed impossible to go a minute without thinking about him. His face was permenantly shoved into her brain. They say when people leave that you should think of the good times, Jackie had been doing that all day long. Thinking about the good times. There were millions and they weren't helping.

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

Jackie was pulled out of her thoughts by bright headlights shining into her car. She couldn't quite make out who it was through the rain but she knew it was a truck. It was an El Camino. It was Hyde.

Hyde turned off his car and got out. He walked over to Jackie's car and got in. Jackie narrowed her eyes at him and got out of her own car with it still running. It was pouring rain and in seconds Jackie was drenched.

Hyde followed her movements and got out of the car as well. "Jackie, stop!" He yelled through the rain.

"Why!" Jackie asked turning violently to face him. "So you can tell me to leave again? Well, you can't! I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Jackie, just listen." Hyde stepped forward reaching for her hand.

She pulled away. "Why! You're not going to tell me anything that I want to hear." Jackie turned deciding whether she should finish. She turned to face Hyde, just now noticing that he didn't have his glasses on. "I had a dream last night, that I had left for Chicago and you came after me. You proposed. You wanted me to stay with you." Tears sprung to her eyes. "You told me that when you thought of your future you saw me." Jackie's voice was starting to strain with the emotion.

"It's true." Hyde practically whispered. "As much as it seems that I don't think about you, I do. I think about you all the time."

"Then why didn't you ask me to stay?" Jackie pleded.

"Because, I don't deserve you!" His emotions flared as he tried to tell her the truth. "Everyday that I look at you I know that you can do better. I love you more then anything but I can't have you throw it away for me."

"What if I'm not giving you the choice?" Jackie asked staring daggers at Hyde.

Hyde looked up at the woman he loved and saw everything that he felt for her mirrored back at him. "What do you mean not giving me a choice?"

"Exactly what I said." Jackie stated not taking her gaze of the man in front of her.

"I can't let you do that." Hyde started backing up.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You can't be with me."

"Why not!" Jackie yelled getting closer to Hyde.

"Because I'm not worth it." Hyde said simply.

Jackie turned around and went to her car. She put it in gear and left. She was sobbing uncontrollably and could barely steer. The last thing she saw were the headlights of another car. _  
_

**-Foreman Basement-**

Hyde walked in still dripping wet. "Did you find her?" Donna asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she didn't come by here?"

"No, she might have gone back to my place." Donna went to leave but Kelso's voice stopped her.

"Wait a minute." Kelso reached over the coffee table to turn up the television.

"This just in," The annoucer said. "There has been a horrific crash down by the Point Place Forest Preserve. The cause of the crash was a drunk driver who was driving on the left side of the road. The drunk driver was dead on impact and the other driver is in critical condition."

Every one leaned forward to hear every word that dripped out of the speakers. "That kinda looks like Jackie's car." Eric said aloud to know one in particular. Suddenly the phone rang. Hyde was the first to pick it up.

"Hello? Jackie?" Hyde asked hysterically.

"Is Steven Hyde there?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is him?" Hyde sat on the arm of the couch, clutching the phone to his ear.

"My name is Ted. I'm an EMT for the Point Place Community Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Jaclyn Burkhardt. She had you down as her primary benefactor."

"Is she okay?" Hyde questioned.

"She was in a pretty bad car accident. The car hit her dead on, thankfully she was wearing her seat belt. At the moment we have her stabalized but she's in acoma. We don't know when or if she'll wake up."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Hyde nodded.

"Sir, before you come I need you to answer some quick questions for me."

"Alright."

"Do you know if she's on any sort of medications?"

"Yeah, she's not."

"Has she done any drugs in the past 36 hours?"

"Uh…" Hyde fumbled.

"You wouldn't be in any sort of trouble it's just a precautionary question."

"She might have smoked some weed. But I know she wouldn't do anything else."

"Alright last question. Do you know if she's pregnant?"

"No, she's not pregnant." Hyde said practically telling Todd to think other wise.

"Okay thank you, I guess we'll see you soon. Go to the intensive care unit."

"Okay." Hyde put the phone on the reciver and turned to face the group. "That was her car. She's in a coma." Hyde walked out of the basement and towards his car.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.


	6. Tiny Dancer

Tiny Dancer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart?'

Authors note: The song this chapter is 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John.

**-Foreman Basement-**

Everyone was in complete shock. They had all led seemingly sheltered lives and none of them had ever gotten seriously hurt. Donna got up out of her seat and put on her jacket. "Where are you going?" Eric croaked through the emotion that he felt lumped in his throat.

"I'm going to the hospital. She's my best friend." With that Donna walked out into the rainy night.

"She's right, we should all go. She's our friend." Kelso said standing up. Fez took his lead.

"I'll go up and tell my mom what happened. Maybe she could help." Eric ran up the basement steps to the kitchen.

**-Intensive Care Unit-**

There were throngs of people rushing around to help the sick, but Hyde didn't look at any of them. He had his mind set on Jackie and he would do anything to find her. "Can I help you sir?" a female voice asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Jaclyn Burkhardt. She's a patient." The nurse nodded and directed him straight to her room.

He walked down the hall cautiously and pushed the door back even more carefully. There she was. She looked like she was asleep. She had bruises marring her skin all over. She was going to have a scar above her right eyebrow, and had a scratch on her left cheek. The only sound in the room were the soft beeps of the heart monitor.

Hyde sat in a chair near her bed and felt hot tears come to his eyes. There was only one time that he had cried and that had been when Bud left. This was different. Jackie was here. She was right in front of him. But she wasn't. He didn't know if she was going to come back. He didn't know if he was ever going to hear her voice again. He didn't know if he was ever going to taste her lips again. He didn't know a lot but he knew he couldn't be without her. Hyde couldn't believe that he had had the strength to tell her to leave. Now he didn't have the strength to be ten feet away from her side. Hyde reached over and picked up Jackie's bruised and battered hand and held it up to his lips. "Please come back to me." He pleaded with anyone that would listen. His tears fell down his cheeks freely now.

"Hyde?" A tentative voice asked from the door.

Hyde cleared his throat and wiped his tears away. "Yeah."

"Hey," Donna said coming in and walking over to the bed. She leaned over and kissed Jackie's forehead. "Hey brat." Donna rubbed Jackie's bruised arm. "You remember how you said that one day you would make Hyde cry? Well you did it." Donna never took her eyes off the little girl lying in the hospital bed.

"This is one of those times that I wish she was yelling at me." Hyde kissed the top of Jackie's knuckles. "I wish she were mad at me, or not talking to me, god, I wish anything right now. I just want her to wake up." Donna reached over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll wake up. She's too stubborn not to."

"I just… I can't be without her."

"Are you Mr. Hyde?" A man in a white lab coat asked walking into the room.

"Yeah."

"I'm Dr. Harris. I'll be Jaclyn's doctor here. From what we've learned she is in a mild a coma, meaning she has a 75 chance of coming into consciousness. If she does wake up she has a small chance of amnesia."

"Would she remember me?" Hyde asked worriedly.

"That's the thing about the brain. We don't know. She might and she might not. The amnesia is a very small chance, you shouldn't worry about it unless, she gets it."

Hyde was ultimately defeated. He sat back down in his chair and gazed at his angel. She was a miracle to him. She was his guardian angel.

"It might help if you talk to her. Talk as if you're having a conversation with her. Coma patients usually react to that." Then the doctor walked out of the room.

"I'm going to see who else is here." Donna kissed Hyde on the top of his head and left the room.

**-ICU Waiting Room-**

"Donna!" Eric yelled spotting his girlfriend. Eric jogged up to her. "How is she?"

She took his hand and smiled and brought him over to the rest of the group. "Is she okay?" Kelso blurted out.

"She's in a coma. There's a 75 chance she might wake up and the doctor said she has a small chance that she'll have amnesia."

"Why are they gonna put her to sleep if she's already asleep?" Fez questioned.

"No, amnesia, not anestesea." Eric pointed out.

"I'm not hearing a difference." Fez reported.

"Dumbass." Red mumbled.

"Where's Steven?" Kitty asked.

"He's in the room with her." Donna answered.

**-Jackie's Hospital Room-**

"So, the doctor said I should talk to you." Hyde spoke playing with Jackie's hand. "I'm not much of a talker." Hyde sat in silence for awhile when an idea popped into his head. He stood up and lay down next to Jackie on the bed, being careful of the cords and wires. He got close to her ear and started to sing. "Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand. And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand. Jesus freaks out in the street. Handing tickets out for God. Turning back she just laughs. The boulevard is not that bad. Piano man he makes his stand. In the auditorium. Looking on she sings the songs. The words she knows, the tune she hums. But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near, only you and you can't hear me, when I say softly, slowly, Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today. Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band. Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand. And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand." By the time he had finished he had started crying again. "Please, baby, you have to give me some sort of song. Something to let me know that you'll come back to me." And with that he felt his angel squeeze his hand.

AN: Uhm, I'm not a doctor so I don't know if what I just wrote is right or not but lets just pretend it is.


	7. Wish You Were Here

Wish You Were Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart?'

Authors Note: The song of this chapter is 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd.

**-Hospital Room-**

"Jackie?" Hyde questioned aloud. He felt his hand squeezed again. A light squeeze but enough of a squeeze to know that it was there. "Holy shit…" Hyde's mind raced. Should he tell a doctor? Should he – Hell he didn't know what to do. He got off the bed and ran down the hall toward Mrs. Foreman. "Mrs. Foreman, I need your help." Hyde turned around not bothering to check if Kitty was following him.

"Steven, what's going on?" Kitty asked worriedly.

Hyde stood at the foot of Jackie's bed. "She squeezed my hand." He said pointing at Jackie. "She squeezed my hand." He repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Honey, calm down, all it means is that she'll wake up." Steven looked at Kitty in awe. "Coma victims have a tendency to make contact with the conscious. You should try to make a system with her, like one squeeze for yes, and two for no. That way you can talk to her better." Kitty walked over to Jackie's side and picked up her hand. She leaned over Jackie's placid face. "Jackie, dear, can you hear us? Squeeze once for yes and twice for no." Kitty felt only one squeeze. "Well, she can hear us. Why don't you talk to her." Kitty motioned for Hyde to come closer, which he obeyed, and placed Jackie's hand in his. "It'll be okay sweetie." Kitty stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

Hyde sat back down in his chair, still holding Jackie's hand. "So I guess I have to talk to you."

Squeeze.

"Are you mad at me?"

Squeeze.

"Do you want me to talk to you?"

Squeeze.

"Will… will you remember me when you wake up?"

Squeeze.

"Do you promise?"

Squeeze.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Squeeze.

"Do you love me too?"

Squeeze.

"Will…" Hyde stopped him self, resituated in the chair, and started again. "So I guess since you can't talk, or hit me, it would work to my advantage to tell you how I feel… I wanna be with you Jackie. More then you know. I figured that if I told you to leave that I would be saving you in some sort of way. You disserve more then me. I know you do. But I talked to Red and he made me see a few things. I want you. No, I don't want you, I need you. I can't move or breathe with out thinking about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" There was a long pause where Jackie didn't move.

And then: Squeeze.

Hyde pulled a black box of his jean pocket. "Good, because I've been carrying this thing around for way too long." Hyde opened the box and pulled out the simple gold band with a princess cut diamond. "Now, it's not much but it's all that I could afford." He took the ring and slid it on the proper finger. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Not satisfied he stood up and leaned over kissing her nonmoving lips. He kissed her again seeing if he could get some reaction out of her.

Some how her lips started moving against him. Hyde decided that if it was a dream that he was going to make it last. His hands moved from hers up to her face. He felt a hand grasp his fore arm and another on his back. This had to be a dream.

He had to see her. He had to look in her eyes to make sure if it was a dream. All his dream Jackie's had brown eyes, but his Jackie's had bluish green eyes. He pulled back slowly not opening his eyes just yet. Until he heard her voice. "Steven?" It was scratchy and horse but it was still there.

He opened his eyes to see Jackie searching his face for answers. "Baby, I thought I'd never see those again." He said brushing her skin above her eyebrow.

"Baby?" She asked inquiringly.

Hyde pulled back slightly to look at her better. "Jackie, don't you… Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you. You're Hyde." Hyde. She called him Hyde. She was Jackie all right. Just not his Jackie. "Where's Michael?" She asked raising her hand to scratch her head. That's when she saw the diamond. "Oh my gosh, did he propose!"

By this time Hyde had backed up all the way to the foot of the bed. He didn't know what to do. He felt as if his heart was breaking all over again.

"Hyde, what's wrong? What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed? Why isn't Michael here with me?" Jackie's questions kept coming with no end in sight.

Hyde walked out of the hospital room in a daze and started walking down toward the waiting room. "Hyde, are you okay?" Donna asked rushing her friend. "What happened?"

"She's awake." He answered quietly. Donna looked at him deeper. He looked up into her eyes and answered her unasked question. "She… She doesn't remember me." He almost didn't believe it himself. "I mean she remembers me but not… Not us."

The group had settled Hyde in a chair as Kitty went to go inform Jackie's doctor that she was awake and indeed had amnesia. As Red sat in the waiting room with Hyde, everyone else went to go see Jackie, when Dr. Harris said it was okay. "So, Jackie, what's the last thing you remember?" Donna asked.

Jackie was now sitting up in her bed completely alert to her surroundings. "Well, I don't know, I mean I remember bits and pieces of things. I remember dying your hair blonde."

"What are recent things that you remember?" Eric questioned.

"Um, I remember going to a Packers game. And, becoming a godmother." Jackie sat for awhile in quiet contemplation. "Oh, I remember being proposed to! But I couldn't see their face I could just hear them." Jackie looked down at her ring and then at Kelso. "Did I say 'yes' right away?"

"Oh, no, I didn't ask you. Hyde asked you." Kelso said shaking his hands in the air.

"Why would Hyde propose to me?" Jackie questioned.

"Uh, because you've been asking him to for, like, two years." Fez said from the foot of her bed. "Plus you gave him that ultimatum. Either he proposed or you would leave for Chicago. But you didn't get the job in Chicago."

"Why would I want Hyde to propose?" Jackie asked looking around the room.

Before anyone could answer, Hyde walked in. "You wanted me to propose because we were dating, Jackie. For the better part of two years. We got into a fight earlier and you got into a car crash. The doctor said that you were in a coma, he also said that you might have amnesia."

"Oh." Jackie looked down at the ring. "Do you want this back?"

"No, I'm gonna make you remember if it's the last thing I do."


	8. Almost

Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'That 70's Show' characters.

Summary: See 'Where Is Your Heart?'

Author's Note: The song of this chapter is 'Almost' by Bowling For Soup. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a slight case of writers block and I had the new Harry Potter book that I had to read but now I'm back on track and I should be updating regularly, as usual.

**-Point Place Hospital-**

Over the next few days Jackie stayed in the hospital for observation. She was almost back to normal. Almost. "Steven?" Jackie pouted looking at Hyde. Hyde just lifted his eyebrow. He had barely left the room since Jackie had woken up. The nurses were even bringing him food along with Jackie's. "Could you tell me another story about us?" Jackie continued. Periodically Hyde had taken to telling Jackie about their relationship because he couldn't really do anything while she was in the hospital. He still wasn't sure what he could do to make her remember, so he would just tell her about them.

"What do you want to hear about?" Hyde asked putting his cup of coffee on a table along with the newspaper.

"About when we did it." She said plainly.

"Which time?" Hyde took off his sunglasses and moved the chair closer to his fiance.

"The first time." She looked like a little kid asking for her favorite bedtime story to be told. It didn't matter if she already knew how the story went, she just wanted to hear it.

"Okay. It was right after our relationship came out to everybody. We were at your house, and we were making out on your bed and, well, it kind of escalated from there." Hyde finished. Jackie looked sceptic.

"Steven, do you love me?" She cocked her head as if in curiousity.

Hyde was quiet for a while, thinking of something smart to say but couldn't think of anything. So he settled. "Yes."

"Have you ever told a girl that you love her?"

"Nope. Only you." Hyde said picking up the paper again and sipping out of his coffee cup.

"Will you always love me?"

"As long as you don't annoy me." At that Hyde saw a plastic fork fly past his head. He smiled. She was almost normal. Almost his Jackie. He put the paper down and walked but the side of her bed leaning over she he was inches from her face. She looked like she was trying to stay mad but failing misserably. "Jackie, I will always love you." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

They hadn't kissed a lot since she woke up but when they had it had always been short and gentle. They had been no heated make out sessions, where the only reason they would pull apart is to breathe. At first Jackie hadn't wanted to kiss Hyde, she felt as if it was weird and disturbing. But now she was used to the sensation of his lips brushing hers. She even grew to like it. Sometimes when they kissed she would remember sensations. Different things, different smells, different scences from her memory would pop up and she would smile at this. She wanted to remember. She wanted to get on with her life. As Hyde pulled away Jackie hummed almost inaudiably, but Hyde heard it causing him to kiss her for a second time.

"Alright you lovebirds!" Kitty chimed from the door. "Time to get Jackie ready to go home!"

"Yay!" Jackie smiled clapping her hands together. She sat up as much she could and Hyde reached out his hand to her for the rest of the way. "Mrs. Forman, I need my clothes."

"Well, that's what I have right here!" Kitty giggled her distinctive laugh. "I did some research on amnesia and it said that if you give the patient something from the night that they lost their memory they might remember, so I brought you the clothes that you came in with." Kitty pulled a brown paper bag from behind her back and set it on the bed. "I'll just leave you two with these."

Jackie pulled the bag onto her lap and pulled out the first object. It was a plastic baggie with pieces of jewelery in it. There was a necklace with a heart pendant, and a cheap plastic ring that looked like it came from a gum ball machine. Jackie pulled the necklace out first and fingered the pendant. Hyde stood near the bed and let Jackie proceed without saying a word. Jackie looked over at him. "You gave me this?" Hyde merely nodded. "On Valentine's Day?" He nodded again. She unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. Hyde moved closer and took the necklace out of her hands. The sent of him so close and the necklace set her mind reeling. She remembered that day. It was snowing out. They were sitting in the El Camino and he handed her the box.

She took the baggie in her hand again and pulled out the ring. She laughed out loud at the memory that flooded her. "You gave me this at the Hub." She laughed. "You had put an onion ring on my finger and then when I didn't eat it right away you took my hand and ate it yourself. I was so annoyed at you. So when I went to the bathroom you bought me this little quarter ring and put it in my fries."

Hyde was in complete awe. He had no idea that she could remember that. He didn't even remember all of that. Jackie was digging in the big paper bag before he knew it. She pulled out a pair of jeans and looked in the pockets. She pulled out an assortment of dollar bills that added up to twenty dollars, the phone number of Donna's radio station, and another plastic baggie filled with 'oregano'. She looked over at Hyde who rolled his eyes. She smiled and crocked her finger. Hyde obeyed, moving closer, allowing her to reach around his body, never breaking eye contact, and place the baggie in his back pocket. "Save that for me." She said patting the pocket, winking.

The last object in the bag was a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Jackie scrunched up her face looking over at Hyde. "Isn't this yours?"

"It was. I gave it to you for your birthday." Jackie still looked confused. "It was my favorite, you're with me now so I thought you should have it." Jackie smiled just as she did the day that he gave it to her.

Jackie brought the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She pulled back as if she had smelled something rank. That's when she saw a speck of blood on the shirt. Her blood. She inspected the shirt further finding more blood, mud, and some weed residue. She remembered. She remembered the fight or fights. She remembered the sex, and make up sex. She remembered hanging out in Eric's basement. She remembered everything. She looked up at Hyde who was watching her curiously. She smiled knowing what he was thinking. "I love you."

"Good, because I was worried there for awhile." Hyde took Jackie's face in both of his hands kissing her, making sure he made up for the lost time. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am." He mumbled as they pulled apart for air.

Jackie's hand was tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him back. "I don't care anymore, because now you can never get rid of me."

"Just what I was hoping." Hyde smiled into the kiss, cementing everything that was ever them.

**-The End- **

Author's Note: Thank you guys for such great reviews it really kept me writing. I just might right an epilogue or a sequel I'm not sure. Just keep an eye out for me! Forever **_MOXIE_**


End file.
